


Variation of a Moment

by Kittenn1011



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Relationships, Children of Earth Fix-It, Flash Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenn1011/pseuds/Kittenn1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one universe, Jack and Ianto rush off to save the world. In another, Jack takes a moment to think, first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variation of a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been jumping fandoms a lot lately. Torchwood took me by surprise with how much it inspires fanfiction. Jack, in particular. He literally has an infinity I could try to explore if I chose. Funny enough, the first workable piece doesn't do more than touch on the subject. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

In one universe, Jack and Ianto rush off to save the world.

In another, Jack takes an extra moment to think before they storm the Thames House. He looks at Ianto, eyes shining with unspoken uneasiness, and says, “What’s the worst case scenario?”

Caught off-guard, Ianto raises an eyebrow, and then reaches across the space between them to run his fingers across Jack’s arm. It’s meant to be a comforting gesture to fix whatever sudden bout of pessimism that has overtaken him, but Jack becomes more tense. He grabs onto Ianto’s hand and grasps it like Ianto might disappear if he let go.

“If I were a desperate alien drug addict,” says Jack as his fingers dig into Ianto’s hand, “if I was threatening a planet to get me those drugs, and they presented me with this ultimatum, and I actually had the ability to go through with my threats… I think I would prove that I was all the threat I claimed to be.”

“Sir?” asks Ianto, because he sees where the line of thought is going and doesn’t like it at all.

Jack lowers his eyes. “If this alien has the ability to go through with its threats, and we threaten it, I think it’ll try to kill enough people to prove its point, especially the people presenting the ultimatum. Frighten the rest into submission.” Catching the look in Ianto’s eyes, he says, “If I could be the only person in that building when we make that threat, I would be.”

Ianto protests— “But—”

But that is the end of that. Ianto stays with Gwen to keep them both safe, while Rhys is sent off to be safest. Ianto had once thought Jack trusted him by his side through danger. He thought they were closer than that. The moment that he learns that he wouldn’t have survived joining Jack, his anger instantly washes away. When they reunite amongst the corpses, Ianto pulls him into a hug and kisses away the lingering traces of fear just to prove that they’re both alive.

A few years after, in a desperate attempt to save the world, from exact opposite sides of it, Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness die together.

Just for a moment.


End file.
